


Detonated

by hmweasley



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book 3: Mockingjay, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Gale doesn't know.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



Katniss goes blurry; all Gale can see is the bomb. His ears ring like the bomb has just fallen. It doesn’t matter. Katniss’ lips have stopped moving as she watches him in distrust. It’s a look he’s seen on her face many times but never towards him.

He balls his hands into fists.

Did he kill little Prim? He doesn’t know.

Hours spent in the lab, but Gale had never seen his work explode.

What did it look like?

Bombs look the same when you’re sheltering yourself from the blast, your heart racing out of your chest.

He doesn’t know.


	2. Two

Alma watches on the monitor as Gale leaves Katniss behind. She allows herself a small smile, aware of the others around her who would become suspicious if she is too happy over something hardly noteworthy to anyone else.

They’ve discussed the bomb. Alma knew they would before she dropped the thing, though it hadn’t been her primary purpose.

Part of her is sorry the war has to end like this. She doesn’t take pride in clipping the Mockingjay’s wings, but the Capitol would have snapped her neck while keeping the feathers intact.

One last sacrifice for the good of Panem.


	3. One

“Everyone’s seen your work,” the officer says with a smirk. “Putting you in charge of weapons design was a no brainer.”

Gale laughs, pushing away nausea.

“I didn’t know I was famous. Most of the weapons I designed didn’t get used during the war.”

“You kidding?” the soldier asks. “If it weren’t for you, we might still be fighting for our lives in the Capitol streets.”

He claps Gale on the shoulder before leaving. Gale doesn’t look down until he’s alone.

Familiar blueprints stare back at him. A stamp across the bottom declares the current status of the bomb:

Detonated


End file.
